Carceri
Carceri The Crimson Isle, Underworld of the Oceans The Sovereign Republic of Carceri Deum ￼Formerly known as Ceoriani, this is a nation of contrast. Its urbane and lively cities are filled with the walking dead mingling in harmony with the living. In some places, Necropoli stand in perfect repair as poor homes decay in ruin, many of the homeless living in the streets or sewers. Humanity s first empire, established through the iron-fisted rule of the Sword of Illir and decreed by the God of Man, though he would abandon them. The majority of the island nation’s lands are covered by harsh desert terrain; only the coasts have flourishing flora and fauna, abundant fishing and trade continue to breathe life into the majority of the populous. Humans and elves constitute the majority of city life, count themselves as co-founders of Carceri, and make up the majority of the elite Patrician class. Most elected officials are members of three highly influential groups that vie for control of the nation: The Skull and Cauldron representing the religious community, the Vals representing the noble families, and the financial barons. The dunes and steppes of Carceri are home to dozens of tribes of nomadic orcs. While each tribe is very different culturally, the orcs within them remain a race of stocky marathoners given to raiding , hunting, and scavenging. The orcs are the most prolific non-city-dwelling race of demihumans, but due to not participating in census; their exact numbers are not known, only interacting with Carceri to trade for staples and finery that they cannot make themselves. Motto = While I hope, I breathe. Region = Northern Ocean, The Arcane Circle Rulers = Triumvir Titus Marcus de’Mehan (Patrician), Triumvir Hywel Silverscales (Equestrian), and Triumvir Sextus Gaius Valerius (Maiores) Government = Republican Oligarchy Established = 120 AM (After the Madness) Capital = Asphodel (population 50,000; motto and crest: Three skulls chief, middle base, and fess point in a grey pale over a black back, with two wolves rampant on either side, usually above a banner that reads: “While I hope, I breathe.” Major towns = Savonna Provinces = One metropolis, 2 necropolises, 2 large cities, 2 small cities, 2 large towns, and several villages and manorial estates owing fealty to the oligarchy Resources = Silver, electrum, gold, platinum, gems, river and road trade nexus Coinage = Plateus (pp), aureus (gp), amphoreus (ep), denarius (sp), aes (cp) Population = 160,000 Races = Humans 50%, Elves 13%, Undead of mixed race 10%, Halflings 9%, Kobolds 9%, Gnomes 5%, Dwarves 2%, Half-elves 1%, Half-orcs 1% Languages = Common, Carcerese, Ancient Carcerese, Elvish, Gnomish, Halfling Alignments = N*, all others Allies = Independent Commonwealth of Farshore, Duarchic Principality of Semper Liberis, Enemies = Ochlocratic Anarchy of the Other ￼ GM Only Secret History Carceri and the majority of the Arcane Circle are the only native landmasses to the Thousand Oceans world. The former sun god of the planet and previous head of the Carceri pantheon, Illir, allied with with the Mad God’s emissary The Truth to allow the rogue deity to implant the continents into his world with pledges of support against the rest of the Carceri pantheon, which The truth prophesied would rise against Illir. The Carceri pantheon however only turned against their head when Illir sided with the Mad God. Category:Carceri Category:Thousand Oceans